


Day Three Hundred Twenty-Three || Flip a Coin

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [323]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With the two sibling pairs now forming a team, figuring out how this is all going to work - and keep them alive - is going to take some planning...and a little chance.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [323]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 18





	Day Three Hundred Twenty-Three || Flip a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 197 and 270!)

Well, it’s official: they’re no longer two pairs. They’re a group of four. A team.

Sasuke’s still not entirely sure how he feels about it. On one hand...he still can’t help but remain a bit wary. While Hinata and Hanabi - the two girls he found while scavenging for supplies two days ago - hardly seem a threat...you can never fully trust anyone. Not even family. But he’s hoping that their mutual goal of survival will allow them to build at least some kind of understanding.

On another, he’s worried about having more mouths to feed. He and Itachi had been going through enough supplies as it is. But with those mouths come hands that can help make lighter work. They’ll have to do more, find more...but doing so should, in theory, be easier.

And finally...he’s not sure he wants the liability. It’s clear the pair of them are decently skilled in staying alive if they’ve made it this far. After all, Hinata saved Sasuke’s life when they met quite by accident. She’s pretty damn good at wielding makeshift weapons, if her shovel skills are anything to go by. But having someone else around means having someone else to lose.

...and he’s not exactly eager to go through that again after so long.

But, they’ve made their decision. They all talked it over yesterday after the female pair stayed the night, and it was unanimous. They’ll stay.

Now they just have to get used to what precisely that means.

“All right...I think it’s high time we start fortifying this place,” Sasuke offers, tossing a notepad he’s been scribbling in on the dining room table. “There’s a hardware store in the town to the south. We can raid it and beef up our defenses a bit. We need to barricade the windows, make it so light doesn’t escape at night. Once it gets cold enough to use the fire, we’re going to have to focus on using it mainly at night so the smoke isn’t too noticeable. During the day, we’ll have to make due with extra clothes and blankets. We look to have enough wood for a few months so long as we’re smart about it. We should find supplies for the chickens if we can. They’ll likely be a main source of food. Which means protecting them, too. Any seeds we can find would be good for a garden next year. There’s a cellar under the house we can store some of it in.”

“Leave all that sort of thing to me,” Hinata offers. “I had a focus in flowering plants, but I know quite a bit about edible ones from my botany degree.”

“Perfect. Most of the food has likely already been looted from stores, so we’ll have to try houses for that. We can form teams and split up to get things done faster.”

“Is splitting up a good idea?” Hanabi cuts in, a skeptical brow perked. “I mean...isn’t part of being in a group safety in numbers?”

“We won’t be too far apart, and it’s already pretty clear there aren’t any other survivors living _in_ town,” Itachi counsels. “We’ve been here for quite some time, and you two are the first contact we’ve had. And you were not _in_ town, were you?”

“No...but still...there’s another pretty obvious threat in a _zombie_ apocalypse…”

“I’ve got a plan for that,” Sasuke offers. “We’ll first go to a part of town we don’t need anything from, and find a car with a working horn or car alarm we can rig to keep going while we go back around to our hits. That should make it a lot easier to evade them.”

“...guess that makes sense,” she admits, leaning back in her seat with folded arms.

“I suppose all that’s left is to decide who goes where,” Sasuke then muses. “How should we split up? Sibling pairs?”

“...perhaps I could take Hanabi with me,” Itachi offers. “We could go to the hardware store, which has inventory in the rear in a warehouse. I could lift her to higher places to reach things we need.”

The younger brother’s brow furrows. “...are you sure?”

“Why not?”

“You’re not as strong as I am, and Hanabi is young. We should cover each other’s weaknesses.”

“True, but you and Hinata are both quick and strong. It makes more sense for you to go to the residential streets and move through the houses. I might not be able to get very far. And most of the walkers seem to be in the residential areas rather than around the businesses. We’d likely be safer.”

Sasuke nibbles his lip. “...I don’t like this.”

“...flip a coin. Heads we go by siblings, tails we go Itachi’s route,” Hinata offers.

“...all right. Anyone got a coin?”

“There’s a piggy bank in the room we were in last night...I’ll go get one.”

Watching her go, Sasuke turns to his brother. “You really think this is a good idea?”

“Technically speaking, leaving this house at all is rarely a _good_ idea,” Itachi gently counters. “There’s danger everywhere. Humans, zombies, animals, the environments themselves...you can’t protect me forever. Besides, I won’t be alone.”

Sasuke wants to counter, but gives Hanabi a glance. He’s not so sure she’ll be as helpful as Hinata has shown to be...something tells him she hasn’t had to pull much weight as of yet. “...all right.”

When the elder sister returns, Sasuke balances the coin - a regular old quarter - atop his thumb. After a pause, he gives it a flip, catching it and holding open his palm.

“...tails,” he confirms, tone a bit edged.

“...all right, then. We’ll set up the noise distractions on the other side of town, and then come in from this side to get our supplies. We’ll load up whatever we find into the car and go from there.”

“Okay…” Still looking unsure, Sasuke flips to another page of the notebook, tearing off a page. “This is all I could think of that would be useful. We have some tools from the shed in the back, but a lot of them look pretty old, so...whatever we can replace, do it. Maybe grab doubles if you can in case something breaks. Otherwise, whatever we can get to beef up this place and make it more solid, grab it.”

“Too bad we don’t have a truck…” Hinata muses. “It would be nice to be able to haul more. Maybe some fencing, or sheet metal.”

“...well, maybe another time. We can hunt for a truck another day. We’re just getting started today, all right? Consider it a test run of the new team.”

“Understood.”

With that settled, the four of them make their way to the car, parked around the back to keep hidden further from anyone who might happen upon the house. Hinata takes the driver’s seat, revving the engine and checking the gauges.

“Hm...might need to find some gas while we’re there. It’s, um...getting a bit low.”

“All right...we’ll do that before we start the horns. Got hose to siphon with?”

“Mhm. I’ve done it a few times. That and a gas can are in the trunk.”

And with that...they head toward town.

The ride is mostly quiet. Hinata keeps her eyes on the road, Sasuke doubling the watch for trouble from the passenger seat. As before, Hanabi leans in between the front seats, looking bored. Itachi merely watches the scenery from his window beside her.

Taking a roundabout road, they approach the town from the back, going slow to help minimize noise.

“...here’s good. You three stay with the car - I’ll find one to set up. Get some gas and pull back around here. I’ll meet you, and we’ll all take off once we’ve got enough noise going.”

“Right. Be careful.”

“Careful’s my middle name,” Sasuke mutters as he slips out of the car and crouch-walks to a cluster of abandoned vehicles in a parking lot behind a tire shop. Keeping a hunting knife gripped in one hand, he decides to check out the shop itself first. It looks untouched - not like tires were anyone’s first thought upon the zombie apocalypse. Inside he finds little of import. Stale popcorn, a half-empty water cooler, and the cashier’s station behind the counter. Managing to pry open the tray, he takes the money - might as well. Some people might still place value in it for trade someday. After a moment of thought, he then takes a shelf out from the back of the counter - it looks about the size he’ll need to wedge into a seat and keep a horn pressed.

...he always liked the smell of these places.

Lingering for a bit, he heads back out upon hearing the hum of the motor. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are. Tank’s full.”

“Good.” Moving to the nearest empty vehicle, he opens the front door, fiddling with both the seat and the steering wheel. With the latter tipped down, he moves the former forward, the wooden shelf wedged into its crux. As soon as enough pressure is applied, the horn begins to blare, and he bolts back for the car.

Carefully, Hinata makes her way back around. In the distance, they can see walkers heading slowly off toward the noise.

“All right...that’ll work for now. Hinata will drop you two off at the hardware store. Gather what you can out front so we can pack it up quick. We’ll head to the nearest residential street and start raiding the houses. Ready?”

Hanabi gives a curt nod.

“Ready,” Itachi affirms.

“All right...good luck. And _be careful_ ,” Hinata impresses, watching them slip out the back doors. Once they’re inside, she glances to Sasuke.

“...let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> More zombie AU! Haven't done this one in a good while and for some reason it just seemed to fit the prompt well lol
> 
> We have an official squad! Two pairs of siblings, now a little group. It's going to be an...interesting dynamic. And I know I cut off before much action, but it's VERY late and the drabble was getting long, so...hopefully I can do more soon. I already have another cliffie I need to remedy, whoops xD
> 
> Anyway, it's late, I'm...very tired, so I'll call it there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
